


Can’t Walk Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Rape Recovery, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You go to your friends college party and get drunk and do party drugs. One of the guys at the party offers to walk you home, but gets too close. Spider-Man saves the day.





	Can’t Walk Alone

“It’ll make X so much better, just a couple sniffs—“  
You took inhaled the drug, backing up as it hit you. You grabbed your nose as it started burning.   
“It also burns a bit, but totally worth it.”   
You returned to the party around you, thinking the buzzing in your pocket was just the drugs kicking in.   
As the party started winding down, you started to make your way towards the door. A strong hand grabbed your wrist, whispering in your ear.   
“Let me walk you home, darling.”   
Despite not being sober enough to respond, he started to walk you out of the dorm building, his hand resting on the small of your back.   
You didn’t tell him where you lived, you just walked with him into the city. Your legs gave out under you, but the mystery man caught you. His arms were strong. Very strong.  
Next thing you knew, you were being pressed against an alley wall.   
“I can walk now...” You muttered in your intoxicated state, trying to push against him, but you were pinned against him. You started to panic when he turned you around, now pressing your stomach against the side of the building.   
“Just stay quiet...” He said as his hands grabbed your ass. You let out a grunt, wanting to yell, but nothing came out.   
He pulled down your pants and underwear, the sound of his zipper burning in your ear. You tried to fight against him, but he was too strong.   
As he adjusted himself towards your ass, you finally found your voice.   
You screamed for help, prompting the man to grab your mouth. You bit his hand, but it didn’t do much. He just slammed your head into the wall. You landed on the ground with a thud, your vision blurrier than it was.   
He held out a hand to grab you, but before he could, he was thrown back on the opposite building of the alley by a...web?   
“Y/N?! Are you okay?” Spider-Man dropped to your side, caressing your cheek.   
You just shook and cried, pressing your head in his chest.   
——————  
When you woke up, you were in your own bed. Your dad and Peter were whispering in the doorway. Even though you were still wasted, you could hear part of their conversation.   
“And you’re sure he was taken care of?”   
“Of course, sir.”   
“Y/N was drugged?”   
“Yes, but I don’t think by him. Or at least he didn’t have anything on him.”  
“I shouldn’t have let him go to that party. What if they knew he was Stark—“  
“Mr. Stark, just calm down. Your son’s going to be okay, I know he will. And I’ll be here for him.”   
You sat up in your bed, finally opening your eyes, wincing at the light coming from your window. Peter was still in his Spider-Man suit, but his mask was off. He had a worried smile on his face, and his eyes were puffy from crying, presumably over you.   
“Are you okay, baby?”   
“What happened exactly? It’s kind of fuzzy. All I remember is partying, and there was this guy who offered to walk me home...but then he...he...” Your chest felt tight, you couldn’t finish the sentence. Peter carefully pulled you against his chest, reassuring you that you were okay.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Peter.” You cried, grabbing the sides of his costume.   
“It’s not your fault. It was they disgusting perverts fault, who is now locked up. You’re safe, I promise.”   
You grabbed his hand, squeezing it.   
“I love you.”   
Your father’s jaw dropped at what Peter said, looking between you and him. 


End file.
